Precise 3D sensing typically requires an expensive 3D camera and either structured lighting or a reference light source for the object of interest. However, bright sunlight can interfere with this approach during sensing by the 3D camera. For example, the intensity of the sunlight can reduce the required contrast for accurate imaging or overwhelm light from reference light sources used in other techniques. In addition, the use of a high-powered light source to overcome bright ambient sunlight may pose potential risks with respect to damaging the human eye caused by both directed and reflected light.